Orgullo
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Muchas veces él se ha arrepentido de aquel mal paso, de ese error cometido por el que todo lo perdió; ella, por su parte, muchas veces se ha preguntado que seria de su vida si lo hubiera perdonado, si le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.


**Orgullo.**

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Es domingo por la mañana, salgo de mi departamento de soltero en ese que vivo desde hace casi tres años y abordo mi automóvil conduciendo por las calles de Tokio que en domingo a las 9:00 a.m. de la mañana son poco transitadas.

Quizá para muchos el domingo pueda ser el día ideal para pasársela recostado en cama, despertar hasta tarde, ver televisión y andar en fachas, descansando de un sábado de fiesta y borrachera o sencillamente para reponerse y al día siguiente volver a la rutina de la semana. Mas para mi levantarme un domingo no es sacrificio alguno, pues son pocos los días de la semana que puedo dedicarle tiempo a esa persona tan especial que es mi mundo.

Sigo conduciendo, me detengo en una cafetería donde rápidamente bajo para comprar un café y vuelvo al auto donde sigo mi recorrido a esas horas de la mañana hasta que poco a poco al avanzar voy recorriendo esas calles que tan gratos recuerdos me traen de mi infancia, de mi adolescencia, recuerdos hermosos donde rememoro mis amistades del colegio, esos días en que me las ingeniaba para faltar a clases e ir de juerga con mis amigos, la primera chica a la que bese, también la primera con la que tuve sexo para variar dentro de la incomodidad de auto y sobre todo, pero más importante que todo, recuerdo a ella en cada rincón de estas calles: cuando nos quedábamos conversando a las afueras del colegio, la primera vez que le invite un helado, la primera vez que la bese, nuestros nombres grabados en uno de los tantos árboles del parque donde solíamos vernos después de clases, la primera vez que hice el amor (porque lo que hubiera ocurrido con otras mujeres antes de ella fue solo sexo), el día de nuestra boda cuando justo ella cumplió los 20 años y yo tenía 23, los siguientes cuatro años que estuvimos juntos tras casarnos sumando 8 si cuento también el tiempo que duramos desde nuestro noviazgo hasta que al fin visualizo ese que fue nuestro departamento, ese que juntos compramos y del cual me fui porque en algún momento deje de merecer estar a su lado.

¿Lamentarme?... Creo que no tiene caso. Makoto Kino me dio hermosos momentos que quizá por mi inmadurez deje de valorar y aunque tarde es para mis errores querer remendar no me queda más que aceptar que lo que un día mío fue ya no lo es, que perdí lo que tuve y no supe valorar; más tengo esa pequeña y hermosa criatura tan preciosa como ella que siempre de alguna u otra manera nos unirá: mi pequeña Sayuri.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Vestida estoy aun con mi pijama que consiste en un short corto y una blusa ceñida a mi cuerpo sujeta por dos delgados tirantes en color negro, de pie a tan tempranas horas del día mientras termino de preparar una ensalada de frutas que pongo en algunos trastes para llevar y emparedados con mantequilla de maní, mermelada de fresa y plátano, los favoritos de Sayuri y Andrew.

Sé que Andrew y Sayuri estarán fuera todo el día, que quizá el haga alguno de sus intentos frustrados por cocinar algo, pero lo conozco, sé que es un desastre, siempre lo fue y tres años separada de él no creo que lo hayan hecho mejorar mucho así que termino de preparar finalmente el lonche que pongo en una bolsa de plástico

Día Domingo, días como hoy en que Sayuri se va dejándome sola en el departamento me hacen rememorar aquí cada uno de mis encuentros con Andrew después de que con ilusión compráramos este departamento para compartirlo por el resto de nuestras vidas: el sofá donde muchas veces termináramos haciendo el amor, el piso frio donde muchas veces le dimos rienda suelta a la pasión, la alcoba en que muchas veces una y otra vez sentí arder por él y la ducha donde nuestra pasión jamás se apagó.

Recuerdos, eso son ahora esos momentos que viviera a su lado, esos momentos inmemorables a su lado desde que nuestra miradas se cruzaron: mis 16 años en que gracias a su prima Minako nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios, a los 17 años cuando a él por amor en cuerpo y alma me entregue, los 20 años en que nos casamos creyendo que sería para siempre, los 22 años en que me embarace sintiéndome feliz al tener algo tan suyo y tan mío, mi pequeña Sayuri, producto de lo que algún día fue nuestro amor, los siguientes dos años criando a nuestra pequeña hasta que la monotonía y el tiempo su amor apagó.

¿Reclamarle a Andrew?... Creo que no valdría la pena reclamar ni guardarle rencor, no tiene culpa él de que su amor haya cambiado y no sería sano para mi vivir odiándolo pues buenos momentos a su lado viví, ni sano seria pues a final de cuentas padre de mi pequeña es y me da gusto que dentro de todo una relación cordial y cariñosa de padre e hija puedan tener.

¿Volver a su lado?... Sonrió si quiera de pensarlo, todavía hace un año atrás le dije que lo nuestro ya fue, que lejos estamos mejor, que cada uno su vida por separado debe hacer y al fin lo logro entender, además siempre muy clara fui yo al decirle que no aceptaría una traición, que infidelidades no aceptaría y no he de comerme mis palabras pues quien infiel una vez fue siempre lo ha de ser.

-Okka-san estoy lista… ¿Cómo me veo?- Escuchó la voz de mi pequeña y al voltear la veo con su cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas, vistiendo vestido rosado y zapatos a juego en color blanco, con esos vivaces ojos verdes que alumbran su mirar.

-Como una princesita.- Respondo mientras camino a su lado y me agacho para besar su frente.- Te he preparado lonche, ensalada de frutas y emparedados de crema de cacahuate con mermelada de fresa y platano… ¿Contenta?

-¡Sí!.- La escuchó gritar.- Esos son mis favoritos y también de Otou-san.

Escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta y levantándome camino hacia la puerta, encontrándome al abrirla con Andrew quien viene vestido con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa con cuello tipo polo en color negro y ese aroma masculino que de su cuerpo emana y que me hace rememorar viejos tiempos. Ahora que lo veo así creo que debí arreglarme, pues aunque no anda vestido con la formal ropa que usa para trabajar contrasta en gran manera con mí vestir descuidado en este momento y mis cabellos desaliñados.

-Buenos días Andrew.

-Buenos días Makoto.- Lo escucho decir.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Sonrió al ver a Makoto frente a mí, sin duda hermosa siempre ha sido aun sin necesidad de maquillaje y cada que la tengo frente a mí no puedo evitar recordar a aquella chiquilla de 16 años vestida con uniforme y peinada en una alta coleta de la cual me enamore, aquella chiquilla linda que hoy es una hermosa mujer. Por un momento mis ojos discretamente recorren su cuerpo, rememorando esos domingos antes de que mi pequeña Sayuri existiera o incluso dos años después de que naciera en que al despertar muchas veces como un loco hacia mía a Makoto una y otra vez y al observarla vestida en ese conjunto negro que trae por pijama entonces recuerdo que precisamente hace poco más de 3 años yo se lo regale.

-¿Ya está lista Sayuri?

Ella se me queda viendo, clavándome sus ojos verdes, como si estuviera ida más entonces escucho a mi pequeña gritando llena de júbilo al ver que he llegado.

.¡Aquí estoy Otou-san!

-¡Princesita!.- Me agacho y la tomo en brazos sintiendo como ella besa mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo me veo Otou-san?... ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-Te vez preciosa hijita, eres la niña más linda.

Y como no ha de serlo, en verdad que no miento, de entre todas las niñas mi pequeña Sayuri es la más preciosa pues sin duda tiene a quien parecerse, es como una pequeña replica de su madre con esos cabellos castaños y esos preciosos orbes esmeraldas.

-La traerás temprano… ¿Verdad?.- Escucho la voz de Makoto que ahora que la veo parece querer sonreír.

-Estaré aquí a las 8:00 de la noche… ¿Esta bien?

-Me parece perfecto.- Me responde.- Recuerda que Sayuri mañana tiene clases y es necesario que se duerma temprano.

-Lo entiendo.- Le respondo, preguntándome al mirarla que hubiera sido de nosotros si no nos hubiéramos separado… ¿Saldríamos los tres en familia?... Seguro que si… ¿Tendríamos mas hijos?... Quizá alguno más, o porque no 2 o 3 más, como muchas veces habíamos planeado cuando fuéramos novios, ella una adolescente de preparatoria y yo un joven que apenas comenzaba sus estudios universitarios.

-Diviértete okka-san.- Escucho a mi pequeña que con un movimiento de mano se despide de su madre.

-Ustedes también.

Una vez que veo la puerta cerrada subo a mi pequeña Sayuri en el asiento de copiloto, asegurándome de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y después subo yo también al auto, arrancando de la que antes fuera mi casa para junto a mi linda hija pasar un domingo familiar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer pequeña?- Le preguntó a mi hija mientras acaricio cariñosamente su cabello castaño.- Quieres ir al cine, al zoológico, al parque de diversiones o… creo que primero deberíamos ir a comer… ¿Cierto?... ¿Qué quieres comer princesita?

-Mamá preparo emparedados de mermelada de fresa, crema de cacahuate y plátanos, quiero desayunar eso… ¿Me compras un chocolate caliente?- Pregunta mi pequeña haciendo caras graciosas.

-De acuerdo princesita, vamos a comprar chocolate caliente y nos vamos a desayunar a un parque, después te llevare a….

-¿Vamos al parque de diversiones?... Quiero subirme al carrusel, ver a los animalitos y entrar a la casa de espantos… ¿Entraras a la casa de espantos conmigo Otou-san?

-Si mi pequeña, vallamos.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Después de que miro por la ventana como el auto de Andrew avanza hasta alejarse de mi vista regreso a mi habitación donde una vez más me acurruco entre las sabanas, encendiendo el televisor para buscar algo que ver… ¿algún reality show?... No me gustan los reality show por lo que sigo buscando de canal en canal…¿Alguna película?... Adoro ver películas más parece que esta mañana la programación matutina no es buena y ni pensar en buscar películas en esa página de internet donde se suben videos porque no recuerdo alguna buena trama que me haya interesado.

Rendida apago el televisor y dejo el control sobre la cama, quizá sería bueno que me pusiera de pie y limpiara un poco la casa pero debo reconocer que tengo pereza… ¿Visitar a las chicas?...Minako se ha casado hace un mes así que todavía vive como estuviera en su luna de miel, Rei anda de viaje en Europa y en cuanto a Amy ella seguramente hoy se levantara hasta tarde y cuando lo haga saldrá de paseo familiar con su novio como me había dicho pues no por algo hoy cumplen 2 años de noviazgo.

¿Acostarme con ese hombre que me he conseguido por amante desde hace 7 meses?... Lo pienso por algunos minutos y aunque la necesidad de mi cuerpo es mucha y seria propicio ahora que Sayuri no está y volverá hasta tarde decido no llamarlo, tengo demasiada pereza como para siquiera sentarme frente al volante y manejar hasta su casa, no me gusta meter a un hombre con el que no tengo una relación formal a la casa de mi hija y bueno… precisamente sexo no es de lo que tengo ganas en este momento, quisiera más precisamente hacer el amor que es muchísimo mejor y más placentero que el sexo banal que no niego también he disfrutado pero la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor sin duda siempre será abismal.

Tener sexo ha sido placentero, me hace recordar la mujer que fui y la mujer que soy, me hace sentirme atractiva y deseada más hacer el amor además de eso me hacía sentir una conexión especial con esa persona amada… ¿Sera que pocas veces esa conexión en la vida se puede sentir?

Recuerdo entonces mi primera vez, aquel día en que dentro de la habitación de un hotel a mis 17 años hice el amor con Andrew, estaba nerviosa, temerosa más sin embargo el deseo y el amor que por él sentía era demasiado fuerte que entre sus brazos deje de pensar y me entregue a él sintiendo el placer recorrer mi cuerpo y la unión de nuestras almas que pensé seria eterna, mas ese amor sólo duro 8 años hasta que al sentimiento de amor que él tenía por mí lo terminó matando la monotonía y termino buscando placer en los brazos de aquella mujer.

"Ya Makoto, deja de pensar" Me reprendo en silencio y finalmente me pongo de pie, caminando hacia la cocina donde desayuno un poco de ensalada de frutas con un poco de yogurt y granola y tras desayunar comienzo a limpiar la casa hasta que voy a mi habitación donde al querer limpiar la parte de arriba de mi guardarropa muevo algunas cajas y sin querer me muevo al darme cuenta de que una de ellas se me viene encima y cae al piso.

Eso estuvo cerca de golpearme, afortunadamente no me lastime y entonces al ver las cosas que salieron de la caja y ahora yacen regadas en el piso de mi recamara rememoro en ellas mi pasado con Andrew pues dentro de esa caja guardadas he tenido fotografías de nuestra larga relación: aquella primera que nos tomamos juntos en el parque donde el me abrasaba por detrás y yo vestia el uniforme del colegio, las fotos que nos tomamos cuando me invitó a Londres para que yo pudiera conocer a sus abuelos paternos, las fotografías del día de nuestra boda, aquella primer fotografía en este departamento que compramos como nuestro donde el sale besando una de mis mejillas, algunas fotos de cuando yo estaba embarazada y las que nos tomamos en nuestros dos últimos años de matrimonio donde ya aparece nuestra pequeña Sayuri desde el día de nuestro nacimiento hasta sus dos años de vida.

"Andrew" Susurro en voz baja cuando veo la primera rosa que él me regaló y mantengo ahora disecada, aquella cajita de música que él me regalo en el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, las tantas cartas de amor donde el muchas veces prometió que estaríamos juntos, que formaríamos una familia, que era la mujer de su vida y que quería estar para siempre a mi lado.

¿Amor eterno?... Alguna vez creí que Andrew y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, que nos amaríamos eternamente más la química que sentíamos un día sin que yo me diera cuenta termino y entonces me entere de lo que todos sabían menos yo: que se estaba acostando con otra mujer, con aquella compañera suya de trabajo.

¿Volver con él?... Alguna vez quiso él que retomáramos nuestra relación, y no es que le guarde rencor pues prefiero mantener una relación cordial con él por nuestra hija y por lo que alguna vez hubo entre los dos, mas aunque él después de descubierta su traición quiso que lo perdonara y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido opte por dejarlo ir, porque cada uno tomara su camino pues siempre le dije yo que una traición no aceptaría y tampoco me convertiría en la comidilla de la sociedad, en esa que es engañada y perdona a su pareja teniéndose que tragar su orgullo

¿Me acostaría de nuevo con él?... Sin duda si alguien me lo preguntara respondería con un rotundo "no", mas sin embargo para mis adentros debo reconocer que aún lo deseo, que muchas veces en la noche he despertado tras soñar que estaba bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo sus besos y sus caricias con que el solía hacerme explotar de placer, sentir esa química que sólo con él lograba sentir; mas si lo pienso eso lo guardare como una más de mis fantasías pues prefiero buscar a mi amante y acostarme con él, descargar el deseo que siento antes de compartir el lecho con Andrew, pues no quisiera involucrar mis sentimientos, que él me utilice o que al darle pie a ello le pase por la mente que podría darle otra oportunidad de volver a mi lado.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Son casi las 6:00 de la tarde y al salir del parque de diversiones donde Sayuri se ha divertido subiéndose a la rueda de la fortuna, al carrusel y acompañada de mí ha entrado a la casa de espantos, nos dirigimos hacia mi auto.

-Otou-san… ¿Me compras un helado de chocolate?

Un helado de chocolate, sin duda hasta en los gustos se parece a Makoto y detalles tan sencillos como esos me hacen recordar cuando muchas veces al salir del colegio pasaba por ella y la invitaba a comer un helado de chocolate, su sabor favorito.

-Tendrás tu helado de chocolate Sayuri pero primero tenemos que ir a comer… ¿Qué se te antoja princesita?

-Quiero comida italiana… ¿Vamos al Ligozzi's Pasta?

Al escuchar el nombre del restaurante donde mi hija quiere ir a comer frunzo el ceño, recordando ese restaurante que fue fundado poco antes de que le pidiera a Makoto ser mi novia, donde la invite a comer por primera vez y mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran la comida le robe un beso.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no acudía a ese restaurante, precisamente desde que Makoto estuviera embarazada.

-¿Has ido al Ligozzi's Pasta?

-No.- Responde mi hija.- Okka-san ha prometido que me llevara ahí y nunca lo hace, pero ella dice que la comida es buena y que ese lugar es especial.

Enarco una de mis cejas… ¿Makoto le ha dicho a mi hija que ese es un lugar especial?... De no ser porque mi Sayuri me lo está diciendo no lo creería, es el lugar donde muchas la invite a comer, durante el tiempo que nos hicimos novios, durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados y la última vez cuando Makoto aún estaba embarazada.

¡Como he extrañado más de una vez esos momentos con Makoto!... Podre haberme acostado con otras mujeres desde que me separe de su lado, y jamás he sentido lo que sentía cuando era a ella a quien tenía bajo mi cuerpo, esa sensación que era mucho más que sexo, era hacer el amor como sólo con ella lo he hecho.

¿Por qué la engañe con aquella mujer?... Creo que podría darle muchas explicaciones a esa respuesta, mismas que más de una vez le trate de dar: ella estaba apenas por finalizar sus estudios universitarios y entre sus deberes escolares, sus prácticas profesionales y cuidar de Sayuri poco tiempo le quedaba para mí; o porque yo en ese tiempo me encontraba trabajando en el hospital y a la vez tenia algunas veces que hacer guardias y poco tiempo me quedaba para dedicárselo a ella. No sabría realmente que decir, pero si alguien me preguntar si me arrepentí sin dudarlo respondería que "si", que me arrepiento de haber traicionado a la única mujer que he amado por un momento de debilidad y lujuria.

¿Qué si no rogué y suplique?... Por supuesto, más de una vez tras acostarme con aquella mujer me arrepentí de traicionar a mi mujer, más cuando estaba a punto de confesárselo ella se enteró y aunque en verdad rogué y supliqué por su perdón ella a mi lado no quise volver.

Aun hace un año, fui a buscarla para decirle que la seguía amando, que a su lado y al de mi pequeña hija quería volver pero ella fría y estoica me respondió: "Me fuiste infiel y la que todo perdona para después volver a ser engañada nunca seré"

Se de sobra que quien infiel es una vez muy posiblemente lo vuelve a ser, pero yo me arrepentí y en verdad sé que si ella me hubiera dado otra oportunidad jamás lo hubiera vuelto a hacer pero ella en mí no quiso volver a creer y ahora hace poco me he enterado que tiene un amante con el cual ha logrado suplirme.

Finalmente mientras mi mente divaga en aquellos momentos que no volverán llego al restaurante donde al entrar veo el lugar lleno hasta que localizo aquella mesa alejada en una esquina de los demás que era donde yo y Makoto no solíamos sentar para tener mayor privacidad.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

En vista de que he pasado toda la mañana limpiando la casa al fin decidí que un premio me merezco por lo que me he bañado temprano y enfundada con un vestido negro ceñido a mi cuerpo y que me llega a media pierna y con mangas largas, zapatillas negras a juego y mi cabello castaño suelto como pocas veces suelo usarlo me he subido a mi auto, recorriendo las calles de Tokio mientras pienso en lo que sería bueno comer mientras regresa Sayuri a casa.

¿Comida japonesa?... No… ¿Comida china?... No tengo ganas… ¿Comida francesa?... No.

Sigo indecisa avanzando por las calles de Tokio, pensando en que comer hasta que de algún momento a otro al detenerme en un alto me encuentro frente a aquel restaurante de comida italiana, el Ligozzi's Pasta, donde muchas veces vine a comer con Andrew durante el tiempo que fuimos novios y también durante el tiempo en que fuimos marido y mujer. Hace tanto que no entro a ese restaurante, muchos años, la ultima vez que vine no estaba embarazada, esperando a mi pequeña y tras pensarlo me digo… ¿Por qué no?... Seguro una buena pasta con pan con mantequilla y un trago de prosseco no me caerá nada mal así que decidida a disfrutar de la compañía de mi soledad busco un lugar en el estacionamiento para después bajar del auto y caminar hacia dentro del restaurante donde al entrar veo que todo sigue igual.

-Buenos noches señorita.- Escucho la voz de una de las meseras que se dirige amablemente hacia mi.- ¿Ha hecho reservación o viene acompañada de alguien?

-Vengo sola.- Le respondo.

-Entonces disculpe señorita pero tendrá que esperar, las mesas están llenas.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Le leo a mi pequeña Sayuri el menú, explicándole los ingredientes que tiene cada platillo para ayudarla a decidir que escoger antes de que la mesera venga pero entonces mi hija me interrumpe.

-¡Ahí esta Okka-san!.- Exclama emocionada.- ¡Hola Okka-san!

Automáticamente volteo hacia atrás y veo a Makoto, la hermosa madre de mi hija quien viene vestida con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo que marca sus curvas haciéndome por un momento tener pensamientos bastante "pecaminosos", por un momento no puedo evitar sentir molestia e incomodidad al ver que quizá venga con su amante pero entonces al verla querer darse la media vuelta me pongo de pie y llego a su lado.

-Hola Makoto.

-¿Andrew?- Me mira ella sorprendida.

-¿Venias a comer aquí?- Le pregunto y ella sólo asiente.- Si gustas puedes acompañarnos a Sayuri y a mí.

Noto en sus ojos que me mira sorprendida ante la propuesta, pienso que va a decir que no, pero su respuesta me sorprende y me alegra:

-Sí.

-Adelante entonces señorita.- Me dice la mesera.

-¡Okka-san!.- Exclama mi pequeña poniéndose de pie al ver a su madre quien la abraza tiernamente.- ¡Que alegría que comas con nosotros!

-A mi también me da gusto pequeña.

Le abro la silla a Makoto y ella se sienta y me agradece, al poco tiempo llegan las meseras y terminamos pidiendo cada uno distintos platillos elaborados con pasta y como siempre, de manera automática pido una botella de Prosecco que sé que compartiré con Makoto.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Las meseras llegan y nos dejan los platillos a comer, mientras Andrew abre la botella de prosseco y amablemente me sirve una copa, haciéndome recordar buenos tiempos, mas trato de recordar que esto es un encuentro casual, que por mi hija aquí estoy y en ella trato de enfocar mi atención.

-¿Entonces en el festival de primavera te vestirás de mariposita?.- Le pregunto a mi pequeña.

-Si.- Responde Sayuri quien después voltea a ver a Andrew.- ¿Verdad que iras al festival Otou-san?

-Claro.- Responde Andrew mientras le acaricia el cabello.- Por nada del mundo dejaría de ir a ver a la mariposita más bonita del festival, la más bonita de todas igual que tu madre.

La respuesta de Andrew me incomoda y me hace ruborizarme, mas trato de disimularlo dándole un sorbo a mi copa y cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Entonces mañana iremos con la modista para que inmediatamente comience a trabajar en tu traje pequeña.- Me dirijo a Sayuri.- Y yo misma me encargare de hacerte las alas… ¡Quedaras hermosa princesita!

Después de que terminamos de cenar, al pedir la cuenta opto por querer pagar mi parte, pero Andrew insiste una y otra vez en que él quiere pagar y finalmente no me queda de otra más que aceptarlo, para al final ponernos de pie y caminar hacia la salida, con Sayuri entre en medio de ambos hasta que entonces nos cruzamos con Kasumi Ligozzi, la dueña del restaurante quien nos reconoce pues Andrew y yo solíamos venir con frecuencia durante los años que estuvimos juntos.

-¡Andrew, Makoto que gusto verlos!... ¿Cómo están?- Nos saluda emocionada.- Tenia años que no los veía en el restaurante.

-Hola Kasumi-san.- Responde Andrew con amabilidad.- Si, lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos pero bueno, ya ve aquí nos tiene de nuevo.

Veo a la señora Kasumi Ligozzi quien mira detenidamente a Sayuri y se agacha a su altura.

-¿Quién es esta linda princesita?... ¿Es la hijita que tuvieron?- Pregunta a nosotros pero mirándola a ella.- ¿Cómo te llamas linda?... Recuerdo aun cuando tu Otou-san y tu Okka-san se la pasaban aquí en este restaurante, desde que eran un par de novios y la última vez que los vi aquí fue cuando tu Okka-san estaba embarazada.

-Me llamo Hansford Sayuri… ¿Y usted?

-Yo soy Ligozzi Kasumi… pero puedes decirme Kasumi.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Despues de que Kasumi Ligozzi se presenta a nuestra pequeña y nos comenta de lo hermosa que es, comienza a hablar sobre el gusto que le da que sigamos juntos como marido y mujer, tan enamorados el uno del otro lo que me hace notar a Makoto un tanto incomodada pero sin la intención de pretender de explicarle la verdad a la señora Kasumi Ligozzi.

-Bueno, aún hay mucho que hacer dentro del restaurante así que los dejo esperando que vuelvan pronto y por cierto, que gusto me da verlos, su hija es preciosa y es lindo saber que aquel par de adolescentes enamorados que conocí hace 11 años aun sigan juntos.

-Muchas gracias Kasumi.- Responde Makoto y al final nos despedimos cada cual hasta que llegamos al auto de Makoto.

-Bien, ve en tu auto y yo y Sayuri nos vamos en el mío.

-No lo creo necesario.- Me responde Makoto arqueando una de sus cejas.- Sólo perderás más tiempo llevando a Sayuri a casa y después regresándote a la tuya, mejor yo me llevo a Sayuri conmigo, digo aprovechando que ya estoy aquí y de aquí tú te vas a la tuya, después de todo el restaurante está más cerca de tu departamento y no veo caso de que lleves a Sayuri a casa.

Me hubiera encantado que Makoto dijera que sí, pasar un poco más de tiempo, pero veo que sutilmente ella me dice que no quiere y tras despedirme de mi hija con un beso la veo subir al auto de Makoto hasta que el auto de ambas se pierde en medio de la ciudad.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Me encuentro sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras a la televisión le cambio de canal buscando algo entretenido que ver, mas no encuentro nada y durante ese día de nuevo sigo pensando en ella: en Makoto.

Se veía tan hermosa ahora en la mañana cuando la mire en pijama y en la noche cuando la mire ataviada con ese vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en ella, en una de las tantas noches en que la tenía bajo mi cuerpo, escuchándola gemir con cada una de mis caricias, llevándola al placer mientras ella a su vez me lo retribuía como bien sabía hacerlo.

Sus labios suaves y carnosos, el sabor de su boca, el olor de su cabello, su suave piel, sus curvas de mujer que me volvían loco y con las que aun sueño… ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en ella?

Probablemente si no la hubiera engañado hoy seguiría a su lado, viviendo en el que alguna vez fue nuestro departamento, disfrutando de los deliciosos platillos que ella preparaba, todos los días al lado de mi pequeña y esperando la noche para hacerle el amor una y otra vez a mi amada ex mujer.

"Makoto" Susurro una y otra vez, mas al estar pensando visualizo en uno de los sofás de la sala la muñeca de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes vestida con vestido victoriano que en la semana le compre a mi pequeña, una muñeca que pensaba regalarle el día de hoy pero la cual al final olvide llevar conmigo.

De pronto la idea de ir al departamento de ellas se me ocurre, no tanto por darle la muñeca a Sayuri pues sé que el martes me toca pasar al colegio por ella para llevarla a comer, sino más bien creo que por verla a ella, por verla a Makoto… ¿Estará bien?... No lo sé, pero tomo la muñeca y salgo del departamento para después subir a mi auto y dirigirme al lugar donde viven esas dos hermosas mujeres.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Son casi las 10:00 de la noche, la hora en que suelo ir a acostar a Sayuri, mas creo que este día con su padre fue agotador pues poco después de que llegáramos del restaurante se quedó dormida, por lo que inmediatamente me vestí con el corto blusón negro sujeto por dos tirantes que a veces suelo usar mi pijama y me senté frente al televisor, mirando una película titulada "Koizara", aquella película romántica que alguna vez vi con Andrew en el cine cuando en su momento era un estreno mientras como palomitas… ¿Qué no me gustan las palomitas?... Es cierto, no son ni serán mi botana favorita pero aquí las tenía en casa y después de todo las películas y las palomitas siempre parecen ir de la mano.

Sigo comiendo palomitas, perdida en la trama que ya se me de memoria y que al verla siempre me hará llorar, mas sin embargo antes de llegar a la mejor parte de la película y porque no decirlo también la más trágica escucho que suena el timbre de la puerta y me pongo de pie, asomándome por la ventana para ver quién es, sorprendiéndome al ver que se trata de… ¿Andrew?... ¿Andrew aquí?

Siento una extraña emoción recorrer mi mente, un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y entonces al abrirle trato de mostrarme fría, notando la mirada de lujuria de él sobre mí.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le compre una muñeca a Sayuri, pero olvide dársela.- Dice mientras me entrega la caja donde dentro viene una hermosa muñeca de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Linda muñeca.- Le respondo.- Como nuestra Sayuri.

-Sí, nuestra Sayuri es preciosa, eso porque tiene a quien parecerse.

Creo saber a dónde se dirige su comentario y me limito a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Andrew, creo que ya es noche y si quieres ver a Sayuri, creo será imposible porque ahora está dormida.-

-¿Y porque Sayuri está dormida no eres capaz de invitarme a pasar?.- Pregunta Andrew.

-No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar.- Le respondo.- Sayuri esta saludable, no tiene problemas en la escuela, es una niña extrovertida y alegre… ¿De qué deberíamos hablar Andrew?... Creo que no tenemos tema de conversación.

-¿Y si te dijera que he pensado en ti?- Me dice Andrew recorriéndome con esa mirada suya que me hace estremecerme.- ¿Si te dijera ahora luces hermosa y que te deseo?... ¿Si te dijera que más de una vez me ha hecho falta tu cuerpo?... Makoto, sabes que desde que sucedió aquello nunca he vuelto a casarme, ni siquiera he vuelto a tener pareja y aunque tú a veces te encuentres con el hijo de tu jefe no estás en una relación con él.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

-Te vi saliendo hace algún tiempo de un hotel con él.- Me responde Andrew.- Mas sé que sus encuentros no son constantes y que sólo para sexo lo buscas… ¿No me has extrañado tu también?.- Me pregunta mientras con el dorso de su mano acaricia mi hombro haciéndome estremecer.

-¡Andrew, por favor!.- Exclamo y me muevo hacia atrás.- Vete de aquí, lo nuestro hace mucho que termino, ahora vete.

-Tus ojos dicen otra cosa Makoto, sé que no me has olvidado.- Dice Andrew mientras entra al departamento haciéndome retroceder.- Te pedí perdón y te amo, mas tengo la sospecha de que es tu orgullo lo que no te permite perdonarme.

-¿Y qué esperabas?.- Le espeto en la cara mientras dibujo una sonrisa burlona.- Que te perdonara acostarte con esa tipa, que me convirtiera en la tonta esposa sumisa que puede ser engañada por su marido, perdonar para después volver a ser engañada como una idiota… ¡No Andrew!... Alguna vez tú me prometiste fidelidad y una vez yo también te dije que no aceptaría una infidelidad… sé que la mayoría de las mujeres son tontas, perdonan, vuelven a ser engañadas y vuelven a perdonar, pero ese jueguito no es para mí así que pierdes tu tiempo Andrew, ni como pareja ni como amante.

-Y yo te amo, sé que te fui infiel pero me arrepentí y te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer.

-Promesas Andrew, y si te hubiera perdonado una vez estoy segura que lo hubieras vuelto a hacer así que no pretendía ni pretendere jamás averiguarlo.

Andrew me toma entonces por la cintura y me besa arrebatadoramente, abriéndose paso en mi boca hasta que nuestras lenguas ansiosas se encuentran saboreándose la una a la otra, al principio negarme quiero, mas ante el deseo cedo y rodeo con mis brazos su cuello, frotándome contra su erección, aspirando el olor de su fragancia masculina, ardiendo de deseo.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Besar a mi amada, es lo que muchas veces en tres años desee, besar sus labios, tocar su cuerpo ardiente, sentir el deseo que recorre su cuerpo al sentirme como mi cuerpo ansia el de ella al sentir su calor, el olor de su cabello, la dulzura de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel. Separo mis labios de su boca y poco a poco comienzo a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente una y otra vez, escuchándola gemir de placer, sintiendo entonces mi miembro palpitante de deseo por estar dentro del paraíso de su estrecha intimidad como muchos años atrás, mas antes de seguir avanzando ella me separa de su lado, la noto sonrojada, sus pupilas dilatadas, mas saca ese coraje para apartarme de su lado.

-Vete ahora, vete.- Me dice Makoto.- Lárgate de mi casa.

-Makoto por favor…

-¡Vete Andrew, no quiero nada contigo, vete o entonces con nuestro escandalo despertaremos a Sayuri!

Recuerdo entonces a mi hija, de no ser porque ella está aquí con su madre, en esta casa, entonces tomaría a Makoto en brazos, la llevaría a la cama y le arrancaría la ropa saboreándola y haciéndola mía a placer, como tantas muchas veces hice, mas detengo mis impulsos y salgo de casa.

-Sé que me sigues amando Makoto.- Le digo porque sé que me ama, lo he notado al besarla.- Aunque digas que no sé qué me sigues amando como yo tanto te amo pero veo ahora que tu orgullo es más fuerte que el amor que sientes por mí.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Las palabras de Andrew me dejan pensativa, en verdad que muchas veces quise perdonarlo, muchas veces aun he querido correr a su lado, sentir su cuerpo frotándose contra el mío, sus manos acariciarme, a él moverse dentro mío, pero no volveré a ser la mujer engañada, la que perdona y vuelve a ser engañada.

-Así es Andrew, tengo orgullo y prefiero ser la mujer orgullosa a ser la mujer estúpida que perdona una infidelidad, perdona y vuelve a ser engañada.- Le respondo y después cierro la puerta.

"Makoto, te amo" Lo escuchó decirme desde afuera, tengo un impulso de abrir la puerta, decirle que lo necesito a mi lado, pero no lo hare y entonces de pronto escucho el sonido de su auto y me asomo hasta ver que se pierde entre las luces de la noche.

"Yo también te amo, pero no seré la tonta que perdona, a la que engañan y de la que todos se burlan."

Finalmente cierro la puerta, apago la televisión y camino a mi recamara, donde veo sobre la cómoda aquella fotografía del día de nuestra boda, ahora que recuerdo aun no nos hemos divorciado, pero si lo pienso bien creo que en la semana iré buscar algún abogado para que haga los tramites de nuestro divorcio. Sí, eso hare, le seguiré demostrando al mundo que no soy la estúpida que perdona, aunque dentro de mí misma tengo que aceptar que muchas veces he pensado como seria nuestra vida si le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.

Fin.

**Notas Finales: Bien, un dia me aventure a hacer este one shot que se me habia olvidado subir pero aqui esta... Como ven no hay final feliz, no hay final triste... ¿Que piensan ustedes?... Espero sus comentarios.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
